cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquatic Coalition Front
http://i41.photobucket.com/albums/e278/AvsRok/acf.jpg Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: Aqua team alliances History The Beginning Early History Recent History Charter Introduction: We the members of the Aquatic Coalition Front, unite together under this constitution, to strive for unity, establish justice, ascertain liberty, found democracy, insure domestic and public peace, and endow the common defense too all member states and allies. We gather together in unity, to protect and uphold the ideals of the Aquatic Coalition Front; Integrity, Honor, and Respect. We come together to defend the Aquatic Coalition Front and her ideals, striving for international cooperation, and unity in our time. '' I. Affiliation: 1. Membership in the Aquatic Coalition Front Any person is entitled to membership in the Aquatic Coalition Front withstanding that he/she has ownership over an active nation in the Cyberverse, and that he/she meets the requirements and demands, equally set by the Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs shall oversee the application process, and the demands and requirements to gain membership in the Aquatic Coalition Front. An administrative team will be in charge of background checks on new applicants and any problems will be resolved by the Minister of Internal Affairs. 2. Bonding to the Aquatic Coalition Front Upon acceptance into the Aquatic Coalition Front the member state that was accepted is bound to the Constitution, and all other federal laws of The Aquatic Coalition Front. II. Executive Power and Government: 1. Ruling Body The Ruling Body of the Aquatic Coalition Front is comprised of the High Council, the Managerial Council, and a representative of the Emeritus Council. The Supreme High Councilman is to chair over the Ruling Body. Each member of the Ruling Body shall hold one vote in all Ruling Body votes. In the event of the absence, the departing, or the resignation of a member of the Ruling Body, the following order of succession shall be taken: * 1. Supreme High Councilman * 2. Remaining Two High Councilmen * 3 Minister of Internal Affairs * 4. Minister of Foreign Affairs * 5. Minister of Explosive Affairs In the case of a member of the Ruling Body leaving the alliance, resigning from his post, or leaving for a long period of time, the Supreme High Councilman, (or in his absence a unanimous vote from the remaining two High Councilmen) shall appoint a replacement who will be voted on by the member body of The Aquatic Coalition Front. If the motion is passed then the appointed individual takes office. 2. The High Council The High Council is composed of three individuals elected by the membership body. These individuals are equal in power and all claim the title of “High Councilmen” all three of these members have equal power with the exception of the Supreme High Councilman who retains ultimate executive power over The Aquatic Coalition Front, represents The Aquatic Coalition Front in public and private places, and acts as a leader and head decision maker of The Aquatic Coalition Front. Any official vote polled in the alliance is subject to veto by the High Council in the event of a unanimous vote by the High Council in favor of vetoing said vote, all governmental elections, and impeachments, and votes to revoke Martial Law are exempt from this law. If two thirds of the membership still vote for or against a vote that has been vetoed by the High Council, the vote will still be valid. Elections for positions in the High Council are to be held every odd month of the year (January, March, May, July, September, and November) All days given in electoral procedure begin at in-game update. The Minister of Internal Affairs is to preside over these elections and maintains executive power over them. On the first Sunday of every odd month, nominations for the position of High Councilman may be put forward; this nomination period lasts for forty-eight (48) hours. At the conclusion of the nomination period (Tuesday) debates will be opened and candidates are welcomed to post their platforms and other campaign media in the designated threads. Debates shall last three days. On Friday Voting shall be opened and elections will start, these will last 48 hours until they stop on Sunday. Within 24 hours of the conclusion of the voting process, the elected individuals will take office, the previous stays in government, until the elected persons take office. 3. The Managerial Council The Managerial Council is only next in power to the High Council, this group of three member has equal executive power over the alliance and complete managerial power over their designated ministry. The Managerial Council is comprised out of the following three individuals: Minister of Internal Affairs Responsible for all internal affairs of The Aquatic Coalition Front, internal organization, and all staffing positions held inside the Internal Affairs Ministry. The Minister of Internal affairs shall also be the key role in ensuring a smooth and friendly environment within The Aquatic Coalition Front. Minister of Foreign Affairs The main link and representative for Armada to the rest of the Cyberverse. He/She is responsible for coordinating ambassador deployments, organization within the Foreign Ministry, appointing staff within the Foreign Ministry, and promoting The Aquatic Coalition Front throughout the Cyberverse. Minister of Explosive Affairs Responsible for the military wing of the alliance, for its organization, and the appointment of its staff. Elections for positions in the Managerial Council are to be held every even month of the year (February, April, June, August, October, and December) All days given in electoral procedure begin at in-game update. The High Council is to preside over these elections and maintains executive power over them. On the first Sunday of every odd month, nominations for a position on the Managerial Council may be put forward; this nomination period lasts for forty-eight (48) hours. At the conclusion of the nomination period (Tuesday) debates will be opened and candidates are welcomed to post their platforms and other campaign media in the designated threads. Debates shall last three days. On Friday Voting shall be opened and elections will start, these will last 48 hours until they stop on Sunday. Within 24 hours of the conclusion of the voting process, the elected individuals will take office, the previous stays in government, until the elected persons take office. 4. Appointed Individuals To improve organization and cooperation within the alliance there are certain individuals who must be appointed by the designated members of the Ruling Body to serve the alliance. All the below titles are to be filled by any member of the League of Aqua Nations. Any member holding one of the listed positions shall be given the title “Executive Officer of the Aquatic Coalition Front” plus the designated title. The deputies are to be appointed by the Minister who they will be working for. All the below titles are to be filled by any member of The Aquatic Coalition Front. Any member holding one of the listed positions shall be given the title “Officer of the Aquatic Coalition Front” plus the designated title. * Communications Officer Is to head the Department of Communications and appoint its staff. Is to ensure translucency and secure communication within the Aquatic Coalition Front. Appointed by the Minister of Internal Affairs. * Financial Officer Is to coordinate and organize all aid and trade in the Aquatic Coalition Front, and to ensure financial help If needed with every individual within the Aquatic Coalition Front. Appointed by the Minister of Internal Affairs. * Intelligence Officer Is to act as the main information advisor for the Ruling Body, and ensure internal security. Appointed by the Minister of Explosive Affairs * Education Officer Is to run the Education office of the Aquatic Coalition Front, to appoint it's staff, and ensure that all members of the Aquatic Coalition Front have a common knowledge of the laws and government of The Aquatic Coalition Front, and the cyberverse and it's functions in general. Also is to run tech raiding class and ensure the tech raiding rules are being followed. Appointed by the Minister of Explosive Affairs. * Diplomatic Officer To act as a deputy to the Minister of Foreign Affairs and monitor the embassies in the Aquatic Coalition Front’s forums. Appointed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs * CN Forums Officer Is to inform the alliance of all happenings on CN forums and represent the alliance on the CN Forums. Appointed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs. 6. Impeachment Anyone (with a legitimate reason) can make a motion for impeachment. A two-thirds vote by the judges is required for impeachment. III. Legislative Power and Government 1. Legislative Process and Power Any person at any time may propose a new law to the alliance body after a period of more than 24 hours the original proposer of the law may put it up to vote. After 48 hours if the law has received a majority vote then it will be passed, if not it may go back to the discussion process, or be discarded. Constitutional Amendments are to follow the same process IV. Judicial Power and Government 1. Judicial Power Any member of the Aquatic Coalition Front is able to bring any other member of the Aquatic Coalition Front before three judges. The panel of nine judges shall then vote on whether the case should be tried. These three judges shall be selected from the panel of nine elected judges at random, if any judge is proven to have had a part in the case being tried, he/she can be removed from the judges trying the case. Any person being tried has the right to a fair and speedy trial 2. Judicial Procedure If a case proposed by any member of the Aquatic Coalition Front receives a majority vote from the panel of nine judges to proceed with the vote, then the motion will be passed, and the case shall be immediately started. During trial both the prosecuting side and the defending side will take turns stating evidence, and bringing witnesses to testify. If a witness is called to testify, then by The Aquatic Coalition Front law, they are required to do so, unless there is a reason that the judges deem worthy for them not to. During session the judges main ask as many questions as they wish After the judges have heard the evidence they need to make a decision, they will retire from the case, and debate amongst them selves until two of the three selected judges agree on one single decision. Judicial Elections The judicial council is made up of 9 members, the three members of the high council, the three members of the managerial council and three members that are voted on. Elections for the position of justice are to be held every month, all days in the judicial electoral procedure start at in-game update. The High Council is to preside over these elections and maintains executive power over them. On the 15th day of every month a nomination thread shall be opened for the position on the panel of nine judges V. Warfare 1. Martial Law In the case that the Aquatic Coalition Front finds herself in a state of war or another strenuous time the Supreme High Councilman may invoke martial law with the support of at least one of his fellow High Councilmen and two of the remainder of the Ruling Body. If Martial Law is invoked: * All elections and impeachments are to be put on hold. * The borders of the Aquatic Coalition Front are to be closed, any member leaving the Aquatic Coalition Front during this time will be considered an enemy to the Aquatic Coalition Front. * The High Council claims complete executive power over the Aquatic Coalition Front, although its restraints on veto powers still exist. In the case that the membership is unhappy with Martial Law, a motion may be put forth to revoke it lasting 48 hours may be put up in the Legislative Branch. If the motion is passed, martial law will be withdrawn, and all normal alliance laws will return. 2. Nuclear Warfare The Aquatic Coalition Front does not condone, nor will she support nuclear first strikes. Nuclear Weapons may not be used by the Aquatic Coalition Front unless they are being used against a nation who has attacked the Aquatic Coalition Front with nuclear weapons, or if otherwise stated by the High Council. 3. Tech Raiding The Aquatic Coalition Front allows Tech Raiding as long as a member obtains a license. The license will be obtained by taking a class, taught by the Educational Officer. Any unauthorized tech raid attacks will result in a suspension or removal of a member’s tech raid license. Tech raids will be monitored by the Intelligence Officer and Minister of Explosive Affairs. . VI. Federal Law 1. Federal Law Once accepted into the Aquatic Coalition Front members are bound to all laws and statutes of the Aquatic Coalition Front these include: * The Constitution * The Aquatic Coalition Front Code of Conduct * The Aquatic Coalition Front Defense Policy * All international treaties and agreements, that include the Aquatic Coalition Front * All laws and statutes passed in the Legislative branch of the Aquatic Coalition Front. VII. Ratification All members who do not have permission to stay on the colour they entered the alliance with, may not request normal growth aid. Instead the only aid they will receive will be in times of crisis. At the end of the Charter Convention, this Charter is to be put up to vote to the entirety of the membership of the Aquatic Coalition Front, if after 48 hours there is a majority who wish to ratify the Charter, the motion will be passed, and the Charter will immediately become federal Law and all current members of the Aquatic Coalition Front will be bound to it. '''Signed on ???:' Captain Ian --''' High Council''' General Justin -- High Council Tehol -- High Council Current Treaties *Aquatic Coalition Front/Ragnarok - Protectorate *Aquatic Coalition Front/Echelon - Protectorate *Aquatic Coalition Front/M. Carter Brown - PIAT *Aquatic Coalition Front/The Shadow Confederacy - PIAT *Aquatic Coalition Front/Finnish Cooperation Organization - ToA *Aquatic Coalition Front/United Purple Nations - ToA *Aquatic Coalition Front/Coalition of Royal Allied Powers - MDP Contact ACF can be reached at http://s1.zetaboards.com/ACF, or via IRC: #ACF on irc.coldfront.net